Gaara's Miracle
by HinawithLove
Summary: When she fled Naruto's engagement party, Hinata had no idea of what would be set in motion.  Now her life would never be the same.  Oneshot.


Tsunade looked down at the exhausted young woman. The birth had been a difficult one. _Damn- this is going to start all kinds of hell to deal with! What the hell was she thinking? I taught her better- I told them all how to prevent this!_ She walked over to the crib and gazed down at the infant. Tufts of fluffy red hair were sticking up, and she knew that when he opened his eyes they would be a shiny turquoise. _Well he definitely is a cute little man. Looks just like his father. She should have gone to him when she found out. Gaara is a honorable man. I suppose I will get my answers when she wakes up._

Tsunade walked back to the bed and pulled up a chair. Hinata wasn't out of the woods yet- she had lost a lot of blood. There would be no sleep for the healer tonight. She pondered over what she did know as she waited. About 10 months previously, Naruto has taken over as Hokage. At the party to celebrate his appointment, Naruto has shocked everyone by proposing to Sakura who said yes. She had seen the light fade out of Hinata's eyes, and watched as she ran out of the ballroom. Kiba had been too drunk to notice, and the rest of Team 8 was on a mission. Her father had merely smirked and then stopped Neji when he was getting up to go after her. _Damn, I really hate that smug self-righteous bastard! _

A few minutes later, she had seen Gaara slip out, but she didn't associate it with Hinata's disappearance. After all, Gaara was known for sneaking away during large social functions. While he had gotten better at socializing, big groups of people where still difficult for him to handle. He would usually stay as long as he could stand to, and then quietly leave. _That must have been the night it happened. Who would have thought that the shy little proper Hyuuga would have a one night stand! And with the Kazekage no less!_ Tsunade laughed to herself, but stopped as she wondered why Hinata had not ended up married to Gaara. He was an honorable man, not to mention she knew for a fact that the Suna council was pressuring him to marry and produce an heir.

She pulled the note she had received earlier that evening out of her pocket, and read it again as she pondered over the situation. It said:

Lady Tsunade,

Please come to the white cottage on the border of the east river. Two lives depend on your skill. Secrecy is imperative- come alone as soon as possible!

The note was unsigned and when she received it she had thought to ignore it as a prank until she notice a tear stain in the bottom right hand corner. Plus, she was feeling bored and a bit reckless. Retirement had been great at first, but after years of service, she was used to action. So the chance to take a secret trip, even if it was a trap had intrigued her. _A damn good thing too- Hinata and the baby would have died if I hadn't showed up._

She heard a soft gurgle and went back over to the crib. The baby was awake and blinking, trying to focus on the world around him. She stroked a finger over his cheek and chuckled when he tried to latch onto it.

" Hungry kid? Well, that is a good sign. Let me work on your mother a bit more, and you should be able to get what you need."

After she did another healing session on Hinata, she woke her up.

" Wake up little mother! Your son is hungry!" Hinata's eye opened slowly and she looked around with an unfocused stare until she suddenly remembered the night's events.

"Aiko! Is he alright!" she said frantically.

" He is fine- it is you I was worried about! I believe you owe me an explanation!" Tsunade stated firmly.

"H-hai," Hinata said quietly.

"First, your son needs to be fed. Then you will tell me how you are still alive and the mother of Gaara's first born." Hinata gasped as her eyes locked with older woman's.

"How did y-y-you know?" she stuttered.

Tsunade didn't answer, she simply brought the baby to her. As she accepted him into her arms she had her answer. With his fluffy blood red hair and turquoise eyes he was the spitting image of his father. Yet there were hints of her there was well, he had her bottom lip and soft eyebrows. She traced his small bottom lip and smiled when he smacked his lips.

"Like I said, your son needs you." Tsunade said humorously. A little nervously, Hinata lowered her nightgown and held the baby to her breast. He latched on strongly and she let out a small gasp at the sensation. She knew that she owed Tsunade so much more than an explanation. _If she hadn't come tonight Aiko and I would be dead_.

She pulled the blanket open a little and inspected him. As she stroked over his tiny fingers she noticed that they were long and slender. _Just like his father's_. She blushed as she thought of Gaara. Since that night they had spent together, he had never been far from her mind. He had touched something deep inside her during their lovemaking. The emotion was fragile, yet strong at the same time.

Even though Naruto had always been the focus of her romantic dreams, Hinata had noticed if other men were handsome or noble. She was trained to be an observer of people, and she was very empathic to the troubles of others. Since Gaara was often around Naruto when he visited the Leaf, Hinata had been around him enough to observe the hidden qualities of the reserved Kazekage. He was kind, powerful, and almost as awkward was she was in social settings. She had learned from Naruto about his life before he had been changed, and she found it tragic. She watched from the sidelines as he slowly gained more assurance and respect, which made her happy for the young man. He eventually became another figure of inspiration for her to follow. She had noticed that he was very handsome, but until that night she had never felt anything romantic towards him.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when Aiko curled his tiny fingers around hers. She smiled down at him lovingly as he gazed up into her face. _He is my miracle considering that Father tried to poison us to death. _She breathed deeply and fought down the fear and anger that thought had brought her. When she felt back under control, Hinata looked down at the baby and noticed that he was falling asleep. Gently, she separated him from her breast, and carefully cradled him against her shoulder. After a few pats, he let out a loud burp which made her smile again. She cuddled him closer, enjoying the feel of his warm little body against her. Hinata felt Tsunade's eyes on her, and let out a sigh. Meeting the healer's eyes, she began her story.

"The night of Naruto's party, I felt b-b-betrayed when he proposed to Sakura. It wasn't rational- he never showed any interest in me other than as a good friend. I always knew that he loved her. But after spending all those y-y-years on him, some part of me had never given up hope, until he proposed to her. I couldn't stay there and pretend to be happy for them while I was b-breaking inside, so I went to a small waterfall I found many years ago. I often train there and when I was upset it was a sanctuary for m-me. I didn't know that G-g-gaara had followed me until he picked me up and held me on his lap. I struggled with him at first, but he didn't let go, and I finally broke d-d-down. I cried a long time while he just held me and stroked my hair. Eventually, I was able to stop crying and I tried to t-t-thank him, but when I looked up he kissed me. It just went on from there." she stopped talking and looked down with a bright red blush on her face.

"Hinata- I taught you girls how to prevent pregnancy. These things don't just happen!" Tsunade growled. Hinata turned even redder, and her eyes began to tear up.

"I k-k-know. At the time, I was really upset, and yet it felt like a dream. He was so gentle and it felt so g-g-good…" she stopped talking abruptly. Though the girl was starring intently at her lap, the healer tried to hide the grin on her face. _So, the little fool fell in love with Gaara that night, did she? I bet she doesn't even know!_

"Setting the improperness of your actions aside, why didn't you go to your father when you knew that you were pregnant? I know that he is a prick, but he is your father and he would have helped you do the right thing."

"I d-d-did contact him. When I was four months along and starting to show, I asked him for an audience. He summoned me to afternoon tea. After we drank the first cup, I began to feel -s-ssick to my stomach and dizzy. He informed me that he had poisoned the tea and that me and "my half-breed bastard" would never d-disgrace the clan. He hit me hard, knocking me to the fl-floor and then ordered Neji to dispose of my body. At first Neji refused, but my father activated the cursed seal on him. After Neji recovered, he p-p-icked me up and brought me here after he realized I was still alive. He snuck back to the compound, stole the antidote, and rushed back here to give it to me. Then he left again to report to F-f-father that the problem was dealt with.

I was sick for a long t-t-ime, but was able to save myself and Aiko with the training you had given me. I am so glad that he is safe and was b-b-born healthy. I was worried that the poison had damaged h-h-h-him." she broke down crying and hugged the baby so hard that he let out a cry.

Tsunade jumped to her feet, causing her chair to go crashing to the floor.

"That bastard!" she yelled. She paced back and forth across the cottage. She wanted to scream and break something, but didn't want to frighten the baby or Hinata. She contented herself with quietly cursing Hinata's father under her breath. After several minutes she had herself under a semblance of control, and walked back over to the bed. She picked her chair up and sat back down.

"So this whole time Neji has been helping you?" she asked.

"Yes. He's brought me supplies and a little m-m-money, but it was hard for him to get away. H-he is sent on a lot of missions, plus Father keeps a close eye on him. Neji thinks that he doesn't trust him a-a-anymore. So he pretends to be visiting Tenten when he comes here, but he is unable to visit much without arousing suspicion. When I realized that I n-n-needed help, I knew that it was unlikely that Neji would be able to come in time, so I had the neighbor's son give you a m-message also. Thank you so much for c-c-c-coming!" She started to cry again thinking of all the outcome that would have happened without the healer's help.

"Enough tears, please." Tsunade said sternly.

"Hai." Hinata sniffed and managed a small grin.

"I understand why you didn't want anyone in the village to know that you were still alive, by why didn't you contact Gaara?" she asked curiously.

Hinata stopped grinning and a look of pride came over her face.

"I didn't want to become the mistress mother of his b-b-bastard, or worse, be separated from my son." she stated firmly.

"What are you talking about? Gaara is honorable, he would marry you." Tsunade was puzzled.

"H-h-how can he marry me if he is already m-m-married to the Daiymo's daughter!" Hinata asked sarcastically. Tsunade began to laugh. She grabbed her stomach and laughed so loudly that she woke up the baby. Hinata shushed her, and glared at the older woman as she soothed Aiko back to sleep. Tsunade just smirked at her. _The girl is jealous! This is hilarious! _

"I am surprised by how many people believed that rumor." Her eyes twinkled as she tried not to laugh at the look of astonishment and chagrin on Hinata's face.

"R-r-r-rumor?" Hinata sputtered faintly.

"Yes. Rumor. I think the girl started it herself in hopes that it would spark Gaara's interest." She watched the emotions pass quickly over Hinata's face.

"So there is no reason for you to not inform Gaara that he is a father." Tsunade stated firmly.

Suddenly, the door burst open and she leapt up into a defensive position in front of Hinata and the baby. She lowered her stance when she realized that it was Neji.

"About time you showed up Neji Hyuuga!"

"Lady Tsunade! What are you doing here?" He stood to attention. He looked past her and his eyes widened when he saw Hinata holding the baby. He had been expecting to find her alone and still in labor. He had overheard some of his female relatives talking about how it took a long time for first babies to come. So he was shocked that the whole thing was over with, and not just a little relieved.

"Instead of yelling at me, you should be damn glad to see me! Hinata and the baby were in real trouble when I showed up!" She glowered at him. _Arrogant young pup, who does he think he is talking to! Stupid superior acting Hyuuga!_

He bowed deeply to the former Hokage, a light blush crossing his face. He had been very disrespectful in his shock.

"I apologize Lady Tsunade, I am very happy that you were here to help Hinata when I couldn't be." He said softly.

"Hmph, well I suppose that the shock is reason enough for your behavior. I am happy to say that both mother and son are going to be just fine." She said.

Neji approached the bed slowly. He gently reached out and cradled the baby to his chest carefully. Aiko choose that moment to open his eyes. He blinked up at Neji as he tried to focus on his face. Neji stroked the baby's small hand and smiled down at him when Aiko grabbed his finger. Tsunade's jaw dropped when she saw the look of tenderness on the normally emotionless face of Neji Hyuuga. Hinata just laughed at the former Hokage. She knew what everyone thought of the Hyuugas' but in the presence of their family, they were just as human and full of emotions as anyone else.

"Well, you can't hide the truth from me any longer. The father of this baby is Gaara," he said ruefully.

"She didn't tell you?" Tsunade asked.

"Hinata has been most stubborn. She would reveal nothing about the baby's father." He handed the baby back to his cousin.

"I will return with Gaara." He stated as he headed for the door.

"N-n-neji wait!" Hinata cried out.

"Why? He must take responsibility for his actions. He is a man of honor, and it is wrong to keep his son from him. You should have more respect." He told her sternly.

"I d-d-do respect him! You are the one who told me he was m-m-married!" she said angrily.

"I was trying to entertain you with a bit of news. I had no idea that he was the father of the baby. If I had known, I would have corrected my mistake." He retorted. Tsunade watched the conversation with secret amusement. This is the most emotion she had ever witnessed from the stoic Neji. _I'll be damned, smiling at a baby, arguing with his cousin, there is hope for the uptight ass yet! _She decided to interrupt the argument.

"Regardless, I think that I should be the one to go to Gaara," she said.

"What?" said both the cousins.

"Neji- you are unable to get away without raising her father's suspicions. If he finds out that she is still alive, Hinata will need you to fight for her. If you feel that her life is in danger, contact Kakashi. At this point, he is probably the one ninja in the village that is both discreet and powerful enough to fight her father. I would say Naruto, but he still isn't good at keeping his mouth shut, and for this to be resolved without a huge scandal we need to keep it secret until the marriage can take place. Furthermore, all I have to say is that I am going on a gambling vacation and no one will question me leaving the village. Hinata and the baby are in no shape to travel." She sat back and watched their faces as they considered the ramifications of what she proposed.

"Lady Tsunade, there is much wisdom is what you say. Who will watch over Hinata and the baby though?" he asked worriedly.

"All I have to do is ask Shizune to travel with me. We will live the village and then I'll lead her here. She will be ecstatic that you are alive, Hinata! She was really upset when you death was announced. So were a lot of people. Your team is going to be angry that you didn't come to them for help."

"W-w-well, Neji convinced me that we had a better c-chance of hiding successfully if he and I were the o-o-only one's that knew the truth. K-k-kiba is another person that has good intentions, but he can't hold a secret well. P-plus, he is a bad actor, so he wouldn't have been able to hide his emotions from F-father. It would have d-d-devastated him to be the only one on the team that wasn't trusted, s-so I decided to exclude them a-a-all." Hinata said sadly.

" I have to agree with your reasoning. I need to leave now to get ready, and give Shizune enough warning. Expect us around 6:00 am. It should take us around three days to get there. If I know Gaara he won't waste anytime getting back here once he knows of the danger you and the baby are in. Once he gets here, you will be married, and then your father won't be able to harm a hair on your head without risking a war with Suna!" She grinned evilly. _After I let Gaara know what that asshole did to Hinata, he'll probably kill him. I hope he uses Sand Coffin on the evil bastard!_

IN SUNA:

Gaara sat on top of the Kazekage tower gazing up at the stars. They shown brightly in the clear desert sky. He lowered his eyes to take in the sight of the village settling down for the night. In the past, the familiar routine of the villagers calmed him after a hectic day of endless meetings. Tonight it brought him no comfort. Nothing since he had received news of Hinata's death. He knew that Temari and Kankuro were worried about him, but he was used to keeping his emotions bottled up and private. He hadn't even told them that he was interested in Hinata, let alone that they had made love and he wanted to marry her.

He thought back to the first time he had seen Hinata at the Chunnin Exams. Shukaku had whispered to him that her blood would especially sweet. At the time his bloodlust had overcome all his other emotions, so he didn't realize that he had fallen in love with her at first sight. Later, after Naruto had knocked some sense into him and he had Shukaku under control, he had noticed her on a joint mission. He watched her on that mission, and was worried about how jealous he felt of her. When her teammates would casually touch her, he want to attack them. Fearing that his control on the one-tail was slipping he made sure to avoid her as much as possible. The fact that they were from different villages helped, and then when he was elected as Kazekage, he was too busy to come to the Leaf Village on a regular basis.

When he did visit the village, his free time was spent catching up with his good friend Naruto. Since Naruto considered Hinata another good friend of his, they were often in each other's company. She was very shy and didn't approach him however, so it was easy to pretend to ignore her, while he was in fact watching every move she made. As far as he could tell she was perfect. Hinata was shy yet cheerful, kind, forgiving, and quiet unless she had something meaningful to contribute, and she was beautiful. Every time he saw her, he fell more and more in love with her. He knew from close observation that she had deep feelings for Naruto, so he never tried to approach her. He knew that his friend was planning on marrying Sakura- that he saw no other woman besides her. So he bid his time, figuring that he would come to Hinata after she realized that there was no future for her and Naruto.

At the appointment party, he knew that Naruto was going to propose since he has shown Gaara the engagement ring earlier that day. So instead of watching the happy couple, he watched Hinata. Sure enough, the light left her eyes as she ran out of the party. He waited a few minutes to see if anyone would follow her to offer comfort, but no one seemed to notice that she was missing. He decided to check on her himself, just to make sure that she didn't harm herself in her grief. At least that was how he justified it to himself that night. Looking back he realized that he just wanted to hold her. He was tired of staying away from her.

He found her at the waterfall that he knew she trained at. She was doubled over, not making a sound. He sat down beside her and pulled her into his lap. She fought him until she realized he was someone she knew. Then she went limp in his arms and began to cry. He let her cry without making any attempt to stop her. He just stroked her hair and enjoyed the feel of her in his arms. Her light scent that was all hers- lavender with a hint of white jasmine. He fought off his arousal, since he knew it was inappropriate and would just scare her away. Eventually, she stopped crying and looked up at him. He saw the pure sorrow in her eyes, and felt that he had to do something about it. So he decided to shock her out of it with a kiss. Which led to another one, and another one, and then he couldn't stop himself. She didn't stop him, in fact, it seemed that she lost herself in their lovemaking. She gave herself completely to him, and then cried softly after before falling asleep. He held her for a few hours, then snuck into her bedroom, placed her under the covers, and left.

He was planning on approaching her the next day, but received an urgent summons back to the Sand Village. After that situation was dealt with he went to the council and announced his intentions in a secret meeting. They were in the process of drawing up the marriage contract when word reached him of Hinata's death. There was a slight shift in the air, and he was pulled out of his reverie, as he went on alert. He relaxed a bit when he recognized it was Temari behind him. She sat down next to him and looked out over the village. As the minutes passed, he felt her impatience. She had tried to get him to reveal what was bothering him many times, but he had resisted all her efforts.

"So are you ready to tell me yet?" She said. Temari waited several minutes for him to answer and then got up to leave. She gasped when he reached out and grabbed her hand pulling her back down.

"I loved her and she's dead." He stated baldly. Temari gave a start of surprise. Never in a million years was that what she expected him to say. As far as she knew Gaara had shown zero interest in the opposite sex. She and Kankuro were actually beginning to wonder if his past with Shukaku had damaged him in that respect. A small part of her was upset that she hadn't even noticed his relationship. Another part was even more upset that he hadn't confided in her before now.

"Who?" She asked.

"Hinata." He said softly.

"Hinata. Hinata Hyuuga!" She asked incredulously.

"Yes. The night of Naruto's party she left upset. Everybody knew that she had feelings for him. But know one followed her. I was worried that she might hurt herself, so I went after her. I found her and comforted her while she cried. When she stopped and looked up at me, I just wanted to take the sorrow out of her eyes, so I kissed her." He lost himself in the memories of that night.

"Well, Gaara, a first kiss is a precious memory…" she trailed off, not sure of what to say.

"We didn't stop with a kiss." He said so quietly she almost didn't hear him.

"WHAT?" She yelled.

"You heard me." He frowned at her. _This is why I don't tell her about my feelings more often. She overreacts to everything! _

"Okay-y. Exactly when did you stop?" She asked more calmly.

"We didn't stop." He kept his eyes locked on the village as a slight blush appeared on his cheeks. He heard Temari jump up and paced back and forth along the roof.

"Gaara, it is natural to remember your first with affection, but to say it is love…" she hesitated to finish her sentence. While they had grown closer in recent years, it was rare for him to confide his feelings to her. She didn't want him to think that she was belittling what he was feeling. But she also didn't want him to mourn a dead girl for mere nostalgia. He turned to look her straight in the eyes. She gasped. For months now he had been working constantly, avoiding his family and friends. Because he didn't want them to see it. His eyes were dead again. But instead of rage or loneliness, there was deep sorrow.

"Oh Gaara!" She cried.

"Temari, I have loved her since the moment I saw her. All these years I have waited for her to give up on Naruto. I knew what I was doing that night. Her grief just moved up my plans. That next day I was going to confess my feelings to her and ask her to marry me, but I was called back to the village and had to deal with that mess cause by the elders. Two weeks before her death, I had the high council drafting a marriage contract." Temari gasped. She approached him carefully and gently wrapped her arms around him. He stiffened for a few seconds and then buried his face in her shoulder. Gaara didn't cry, but he trembled and then reached up to hug her back. She just hugged him back tighter as she cried the tears that he couldn't. They stayed like that for a long time.

"It will get better." She said eventually. She didn't really believe that in his case however. When Gaara loved, it was deeply. He was passionate about the protection and happiness of anyone that he considered precious to him. _What else can I tell him? Nothing and we both know he may never get over this. At least he can talk to me now when he needs to. Oh baby brother…_

SUNA- TWO DAYS LATER:

"Lady Tsunade, what do we owe the pleasure of your company to?" Temari asked curiously.

"I need to speak with Gaara privately. Please." Tsunade said, emphasizing the word 'please'. _Wow, she must really need to talk to him to be so polite. I think that in all our dealings together that is the first time she every said please to me. I wonder what is so important?_

"Very well. Follow me." She said and ushered the former Hokage into Gaara's office. She announced the older woman and was about to leave when Tsunade stopped her.

"On second thought, you might as well stay. Gaara will probably need the support." She smiled mysteriously. _What the hell? Now I am really curious._

"Please get to the point Lady Tsunade." Gaara turned from looking out the window and starred into her eyes.

"Hinata Hyuuga is alive and four days ago gave birth to your firstborn." She grinned as she watched him walk over to his chair and collapse into it. She watched the emotions flash across his face. Disbelief, hope, joy, and then anger.

"She's alive! You are positive of this?" he walked up to her and searched her eyes for any sign that what she had told him was a lie. _Well, I'll be damned, he's in love with her too! _

"I wouldn't lie about something like this." she told him solemnly. She was angered by the fact that he didn't believe her, but she held her emotions in check when she saw the tears form in his eyes.

"I have a child?" He said slowly.

"Aiko- the boy looks just like you except for the fact that he has eyebrows and his mother's mouth. Otherwise it would be like looking at your baby pictures." She watched him as the news sunk in. A slow grin crept across his face and then suddenly changed into a frown.

"Why didn't she tell me?" He demanded.

"Well, first her father tried to kill her and the baby because he said she was a disgrace to the clan, pregnant out of wedlock with a 'half-breed' as he put it, and then…." she backed away slowly when the sand began to leak out of his gourd towards her. _I guess this is what they mean by the phrase 'kill the messenger'._

"Let her finish Gaara, before you go all homicidal. Save it for Hinata's father." Temari said firmly. Gaara closed his eyes and meditated for several minutes. The sand went back into his gourd and he crossed the room to go stare out the window.

"Continue, please." He said.

"He poisoned her tea and then told Neji to dispose of her body. Neji refused at first, and her father activated the curse seal. After Neji recovered, he scanned her body and realized that she was still alive. He took her to a cottage outside the village across the east river. Then he snuck back into the compound, stole the antidote, gave it to her, and left to report to her father that the job was taken care of. As soon as he could, he snuck back to the cottage and helped her. From what Hinata told me, it was touch and go for a while, but she is one talented medical ninja. Not to mention stubborn. She and the baby pulled through. She stayed hidden at the cottage and waited for the times that Neji could bring her supplies and money. Which wasn't that often since his sent on a lot of missions, and when he was home her father kept a close eye on him.

Four days ago, I received an anonymous note, asking for my help, with directions to the cottage. Knowing it could be a trap, I decided to go anyway, since I have been bored in my retirement. And it is a damn good thing I did! Hinata was in the middle of labor, alone, and the baby was coming out the wrong way. It was like history repeating itself. That is how her mother died, though we were able to save her little sister." She said sadly. Gaara whipped around from the window and strode to her.

"Are they okay now?" He asked urgently.

"They are fine, though a little underweight. Hinata lost a lot of blood, which is why I wouldn't let her make the trip. Not to mention the fact that if she is seen out there is a good chance that her father will come to finish what he started. Neji said that he wasn't trusted anymore, so there is the possibility that he has spies on the lookout for her." She told him bracingly.

" Lady Tsunade, I have a question. Why didn't Hinata find a way to contact Gaara before this?" Temari asked.

"Oh, that's easy. Hurt feelings, jealousy, and pride." she grinned.

"Explain." said Gaara.

"Well, apparently even before she found out she was pregnant, you made quite an impression, on Miss Hyuuga. As time passed and you didn't contact her, she decided that what had happened meant nothing to you. Then she found out she was pregnant. She went to her father, and I've told you how that worked out. After she recovered, Neji was visiting and decided to entertain her with gossip. One item of which was that you had up and married the Daimyo's daughter." She stopped and watched the Sand siblings faces as the processed her information.

"Now even a timid woman like Hinata has her pride. She wasn't going to come here just to become your mistress, or worse, have her baby given to your new wife to raise" She saw the comprehension in their eyes.

"I see you understand what she was feeling. She thought that you were married until I set her straight after Aiko's birth. I don't think she realizes that she was jealous. She has been too busy surviving. I think that if you get her here, and court her a bit, you'll get what you want." She teased him. Gaara raised his non-existent eyebrow at her, but she just starred him down until he blushed faintly. Temari laughed and ruffled his hair. He pulled away to glare at her, but he was so happy that he couldn't make it scary.

"I left Shizune there to take care of her and the baby, but she isn't skilled enough to take on Hinata's father. We need to hurry back." She stated firmly.

"Temari, I am leaving you in charge while I go get my woman and our son. Tsunade, take me to my family."

LEAF VILLAGE: THREE DAYS LATER:

Hinata was out in the garden of the little cottage, with Aiko in wrap carrier cuddled to her chest. The sunshine beckoned and she had gotten Shizune's reluctant permission to spend a few minutes stretching her legs out in the fresh air.

"We are just h-h-happy to be out of that old stuffy cottage aren't we A-aiko?" She cooed to him as he starred up at her solemnly. She laughed when he waved on little hand at her as if in agreement. She bent down and kissed the top of his fluffy head.

"I knew he had betrayed me when I realized that the antidote bottle was missing." Hinata's head snapped up and she gazed in horror as her father approached her with a sadistic grin on his face.

"Hello daughter." He spat at her. She slowly began backing away from him, and she was relieved to see Shizune running towards them. As he advancing on her, the healer jumped in front of her, blocking him.

"Run Hinata! I'll hold him off as long as I can!" She yelled. Hinata turned and ran as fast as she could up the road. After a few minutes, she was unable to continue. Her body gave out on her, and she dropped to the ground, twisting at the last minute to protect Aiko. She attempted to crawl into the line of trees along the road to hide, but she wasn't fast enough. Her father, having dealt with Shizune, was stalking up the road towards her.

"Your entire life, you have been nothing but a failure and a disappointment to me. Then you go and get yourself dishonored and you refuse to take the honorable way out. I will end your pathetic existence right now. After all it is really a mercy killing, since you are to weak to properly take care of yourself, let alone an infant." She shuddered as the look of mock pity her wore changed to hatred.

"Now die!" He shouted. Hinata shut her eyes and curled her body protectively around Aiko. She waited for the fatal blow with tears streaming down her face because she was unable to block due to her weakened body. Instead she heard her father cry out and she opened up her eyes to see a wall of sand where her father had been standing. _Sand? Gaara! _She looked up and indeed there stood Gaara starring down at her. She sighed in relief, then fainted as her body gave out on her completely. He picked her up and rushed her to the cottage, yelling for Tsunade. She was bleeding again, her kimono was soaked through. He placed her on the bed, and gently pulled Aiko into his arms. Tsunade ran into the cottage followed by Shizune, who she had just finished healing. As they went to work on Hinata, Gaara walked over to chair facing the bed and began to inspect his son.

He examined him from the top of his soft fluff of red hair, to the bottom of his tiny feet. He tickled the small feet and watched as Aiko kicked them. He smirked as he realized that the baby was exactly as Tsunade had said. _Thank Kami he has eyebrows! _He looked up to watch the healers work on Hinata. He knew that she was in good hands. After about fifteen minutes, they were done, and informed him that she would be fine with a bit of rest. He settled back into the comfortable chair and cuddled the baby to his chest. With a tiny sigh, Aiko shifted and watched his father's face. Gaara kissed the top of his head and then starred at Hinata while she slept. He looked down and began to talk to the baby.

"I will marry your mother as I should have to begin with, and we will be a family. I am a little nervous about this whole father thing, but I will love you till the end of time. Just have some patience with me. My father was a horrible father so I have no good example to go by. I guess your mother will have to set me straight if I mess up. You really lucked out with having a mom like her you know. She is kind, beautiful, and loving. I have loved her for a long time and I know that you will too. How can you not? She is perfect after all. Now, we just need to get her to realize that your daddy is worthy of her love, and we will be all set." He chuckled softly as Aiko gurgled up at him. After a few minutes of starring at each other, the baby yawned and shut his eyes. Gaara gently raised him up to his shoulder, and wrapped a blanket around him. He laid his head back and shut his eyes.

"D-d-did you mean it?" Hinata asked tiredly. His eyes snapped open and he looked up to see her starring at him. They gazed into each other eyes for a few minutes and he finally let her see everything he felt for her. She gasped, and tears ran down her face. Gaara panicked and began talking quickly.

"I know that you aren't ready, and you don't feel for me what I feel for you. You held Naruto dear in your heart for so many years. But I have loved you since the first time I saw you. I've waited a long time for you to get over him, and I can wait however long it takes." He said tenderly. She stopped crying, and shut her eyes.

"S-s-somehow, I don't t-think you are going to have to w-w-wait much longer." She said faintly as she drifted back to sleep. Gaara's jaw dropped open and then a true smile appeared on his face. He leaned his head back against the chair and shut his eyes again. _Kami, the only thing not perfect about the woman is her sense of timing. Falling asleep after telling me that! Still, it is the most hope I've had that she'll grow to love me. _With that thought the exhausted young father fell asleep cradling his son with a smile on his face.


End file.
